


Greetings

by Ryx5



Series: Dark Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Ages (Destiny 2), F/M, Warlord Shaxx, helmet talk, starting friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryx5/pseuds/Ryx5
Summary: Efrideet initiates a conversation with the feared Warlord Shaxx
Relationships: Efrideet/Shaxx (Destiny), Lord Shaxx/Lady Efrideet
Series: Dark Age Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fic of this drabble series! Note that these will not be in order unless a chapter is added individually. I'll provide the timeframe and whether or not these are canon/non-canon to my Shaxx/Efrideet series (if you can even call it that). Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Time: A few weeks after Shaxx's agreement with the Iron Lords  
> Rating: Canon until further edits

Efrideet eyed the Warlord as she stepped foot onto Felwinter Peak. Days had passed since the almost-catastrophic skirmish between Warlords and Iron Lords at the foot of his own mountain, along with the relocation of the people under his care. That had stuck with the Iron Lady more than coming close to all-out war and seeing Felwinter's head fly from his shoulders. Warlord Shaxx's entitlement towards protecting those people for as long as he had was out of place. Maybe the title of "Warlord" wasn't so fitting.

She leaned against a stray boulder, ignoring what Saladin was saying to him, and turned her head away. Her eyes stayed on the two Titans underneath her helmet. It was almost comical how tall Shaxx was and the way he stared down at Saladin as if he were a child, and by the looks of it, he listened to him to the same degree. By the way his arms crossed Efrideet could tell Shaxx wasn't used to having people tell him what to do. Or at least, attempt to. 

The two men nodded, then Saladin turned back towards her. Efrideet looked up as his path crossed with hers and she straightened as he addressed her. "Go make his acquaintance," he said simply, then he was off down the mountain's path. She watched her mentor disappear below the hill, then looked back at the Warlord.

To leave Shaxx alone on their mountain seemed uncharacteristically trusting of the old Wolf, seeing as how hostile he had acted earlier. It was still true, he was a Warlord. Who knew what his next move might be? Efrideet's knowledge of his past was enough to put her on edge; the man had dealt many final-deaths in his time. Despite the blood on his hands, he had settled a fortress to house at least a hundred people for years. Even as they ventured into his territory behind Felwinter, his actions had proved that the lives of the Lightless were under is protection. Perhaps his final-deaths were carried out with good intentions. Whatever his plans were with the Iron Lords, Saladin trusted Efrideet in that moment to approach him. If Saladin was trusting, then Efrideet supposed she could be, too. 

The Hunter began her path carefully towards him, her eyes catching the two horns protruding from his helmet. The Warlord's face plate greeted the peak as he admired it, and he created a silhouette against the afternoon clouds. Upon first glance, he didn't seem as threatening as someone who had as harsh a title as, "Warlord Shaxx". She had heard the way the other Iron Lords had spoken about him, mostly bitter words and uncertainty. Sure, the same uncertainty was on her mind as she made her way to him, but what did she have to lose?

She halted and quickly assembled some words. "I like your helmet." 

The Warlord's gaze was torn from the mountainside, landing on two tinted eyes carved within a white and gold face plate. The woman before him was draped in ashen furs, and she only barely came up to his shoulder. He recognized the armor; he had caught a quick glimpse of gold traces in the days of his skirmish. An Iron Lord, yes, but a smaller one. 

Efrideet drew in a shaky breath as she felt him assess her with a blank expression of his helm. She outstretched her hand. "Lady Efrideet." Something made her hand tremble as she waited. He was even more terrifying close up. Finally, the Warlord shook her hand. His grip was firm, but not as unbearably strong as she had thought it might be. 

"Shaxx," Shaxx said.

"I know." Efrideet's hands rested on her hips. She had met him, now what else was there to do? 

"You accompanied Saladin and Felwinter, correct?" 

Efrideet nodded. 

"And brought the army of Iron Lords to assist you?" 

She winced at the memory. It was brash, she had to admit that, but the events that could have unfolded were still unknown. She supposed she could put it on Saladin. "We were only preparing for the worst outcome. It's our code of honor to fight beside one another." 

Shaxx was unmoving, apart from his breaths. "Are all Iron Lords this formal, Lady Efrideet?" 

She made a note of the fact that his attitude didn't bend to whomever he spoke to with his reserved tone. Whether it was out of self-respect or just plain self importance, she couldn't tell, but she set aside her assessment as she mustered a reply. "Depends. Saladin will talk your ear off about the Light, but Felwinter...well, I assume you know how Felwinter is." 

He tipped his helmet. "Stubborn, yet persistent. I can admire that." 

At least he seemed open to talking, Efrideet thought. She remembered him saying that he didn't have friends before in his cold fortress, only people he protected. Such individuality may have worked as a Warlord, but as long as he worked alongside the Wolves, that was bound to change. However, his willingness to undergo change for others was unreadable as he continued to stare her down.

"The Iron Lords may not be as expressive about it, we're glad to have you. Our allyship will surely benefit each other." Perhaps they did all have a sense of formality to them. The Warlord shrugged slightly. 

"If allyship is what you want to call it, then I suppose I'm inclined to agree. Though, my decision was made for the benefit of my people." Efrideet nodded at his words, understanding the ever-present division between Warlord and Iron Lord.

"Your people will be safe within Vostok," Efrideet chimed as his stare stayed on her.

The Titan made a sound between a huff and a chuckle. "And that is something you care about?"

Efrideet looked to the side, partially taken aback. "Felwinter and I discussed the circumstances. It's the safest place within the Cosmodrome, far from Devils' territory. They will be under the Wolves' protection."

Shaxx crossed his arms, looking back up to the snowy peak. "My people remain under my supervision," Shaxx reminded the Lady before him. To call him accusing wouldn't be the right descriptor, more so it was his way of drawing the line in the sand. Or snow, in their case. "For now, I have decided to trust that the Iron Lords will keep them safe. But the past actions of these so-called 'protectors' have made many of their lives worse.." 

"I agree," Efrideet sighed, eyes flicking to him. The Warlord's sightline returned to her at the stain of guilt in her voice. "Our self-righteousness has led us to make some selfish decisions. I cannot deny that, but I will deny our incompetence. Providing the observatory may finally offer stronger security towards those we are supposed to protect." 

"What makes you so sure?" Shaxx asked. Efrideet looked off past his towering shoulder. 

"Just a hunch."

The Warlord seemed to ease at her statement, despite its lack of proof. Perhaps he had painted the Lords with too wide of a brush for ignorance, as Lady Efrideet was proving to be more...self-aware. She had his attention.

"I'm glad you called off the Warlords before things got too violent," she continued. "Personally, I thought the confrontation was brash. It would have put the lives of those people at stake."

"I appreciate the sentiment. Though it seems your friends had a different perspective." 

Efrideet nodded, a hand on her helmeted chin. She supposed it would take a while for him to accept alliance with them. As a breeze picked up on the peak, the furs on her shoulders flourished slightly, and she took note of the way the Warlord's layers were carried by the breeze as well. The sun began to peek behind the clouds, backlighting the edges of the dark furs on his armor. There was a small moment of silence amid the whistling mountain, then Efrideet waved it away.

"Anyway," she dismissed, "The Temple may not be as grand as a castle, but I believe we have plenty of space for you here. Need a guide?"

Shaxx shook his horned head. "Saladin has shown me around already, but thank you for your hospitality. However, I don't plan on staying here extensively."

"To each their own." Her head turned away, but her eyes stayed on him, taking in the elements of his armor and the steel-capped horns. The demeanor of the Warlord had been appropriately upheld with the help of his history and stature, but something on the outside gave way as they had spoken, and Efrideet caught a glimpse of whoever was behind that armor. Despite his distant claim, she hoped that the chance to get to know him was still on the table. Perhaps at a different time. 

"Well, look, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance, but duty calls. Devils campaign isn't yet complete." The Lady turned to the path down the mountain once again. "I'll see you around." 

Shaxx gave her a respectful nod, and she began her departure. As she turned, his eyes followed the white plume fanning from her head. The Hunter was indeed smaller, but the decor aided her height. He smirked.

"Efrideet," he called. Her head flicked back almost as soon as he said her name. "Your helmet. It's very striking. Fitting for an Iron Lord." 

The compliment sounded genuine enough with a hint of kindness that eased a smile onto the Lady's face. "Thank you...Shaxx." Efrideet nodded back, dipping lower into more of a bow, before turning for the path once more. 

Shaxx tracked the furs as she left, then his gaze returned to the mountain as the Lady disappeared and left him to his own devices. Perhaps allyship wouldn't be as obscure between the Lords. After all, he had stepped foot on their territory, and as far as he could tell, Lord Saladin and Lady Efrideet had welcomed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this series on a not-regular schedule because inspiration to write comes and goes and tbh I'm not a writer, so yeah. Thanks for reading, and feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
